robogamesfandomcom-20200214-history
ARTILLERIA PESADA
ARTILLERIA PESADA (Eng: Heavy Artillery) was a Middleweight robot built by Team Haka that competed in RoboGames 2015, and 2016. It was a two wheeled, silver, invertible, box shaped robot armed with a powerful spinning vertical bar. ARTILLERIA PESADA performed decently in competition, managing to reach the Middleweight Quarterfinals of RoboGames 2015, but only winning one battle in 2016. Robot History RoboGames 2015 ARTILLERIA PESADA's first ever match was against the hexagonal shell spinner Project: Black Mamba. This fight started with both ARTILLERIA PESADA, and Black Mamba spinning up, ARTILLERIA PESADA immediatly went in, and attacked Black Mamba stopping the spinner briefly. Black Mamba then spun back up as ARTILLERIA PESADA drove away, however Black Mamba then broke down, and caught fire, and was counted out. This win by knockout put ARTILLERIA PESADA into the next round where it faced MANDii. This fight started with both robots spinning up, and immediately colliding, this resulted in ARTILLERIA PESADA throwing MANDii into the air. MANDii landed right side up, and attempted to get away ARTILLERIA PESADA gave chase, and delivered another pop to MANDii. MANDii then tried to escape to the side wall, but ARTILLERIA PESADA gave chase, however it drove into the wall, seemingly getting stuck. This allowed MANDii to escape to another side wall, ARTILLERIA PESADA got free, and gave chase, delivering a hit that sent MANDii flying once more, nearly sending it over the rails. This caused MANDii to get stuck on the rails, and ARTILLERIA PESADA attacked again, peeling some armor upwards, after one more hit MANDii was counted out, giving ARTILLERIA PESADA a second consecutive knockout. This put ARTILLERIA PESADA into the quarterfinals where it faced feared drum spinner Touro. This fight started with both robots spinning up, ARTILLERIA PESADA managed to get the first attack in, popping Touro, however Touro then managed to get to the side of ARTILLERIA PESADA, and deliver a pop. This did nothing however, and ARTILLERIA PESADA skillfully dodged away from Touro, which then managed to get it cornered near the side wall. However a missed attack by Touro then allowed ARTILLERIA PESADA to throw the Brazilian menace back a few feet, and allow ARTILLERIA PESADA to get away. ARTILLERIA PESADA then gave chase to Touro, however whilst trying to outmanouver the Brazilian drum spinner ARTILLERIA PESADA turned too tightly, and flipped itself. Although invertible ARTILLERIA PESADA now had a great deal of exposed ground clearance, and was less maneuverable as well. This allowed Touro to come in, and first deliver a hit that peeled up the bottom armor of ARTILLERIA PESADA, and then follow that up by delivering a massive hit that sent ARTILLERIA PESADA flying, dislodging its weapon belt as well. Touro then came back in, and delivered another hit to its wounded opponent before ARTILLERIA PESADA tapped out. This put ARTILLERIA PESADA in the loser's bracket where it faced General. It lost by KO, and was eliminated from the competition in the quarterfinals. RoboGames 2016 ARTILLERIA PESADA's first fight in RoboGames 2016 was against former BattleBots competitor Psychotron. This fight started with ARTILLERIA PESADA immediatly going straight at Psychotron, and popping it skywards. Psychotron then got under ARTILLERIA PESADA, and started shoving the Mexican robot, before ultimately flipping it onto its back where it stopped moving, and was counted out. This loss put ARTILLERIA PESADA into the loser's bracket where it faced Oreo. At the start of this fight, Oreo was barely moving, and ARTILLERIA PESADA bolted out of its square, delivering a massive hit to Oreo. This ripped a motor clean out of Oreo, and caused ARTILLERIA PESADA to flip itself. After this one hit Oreo tapped out, meaning that ARTILLERIA PESADA had won by knockout. This put ARTILLERIA PESADA into the next round where it faced Touro Classic. This fight started with both robots jockeying their weapons for position, Touro Classic was the first to attack, sending ARTILLERIA PESADA flying. ARTILLERIA PESADA landed on its wheels, and attempted an attack on Touro but only wound up charging into the rails. After it got away from the rails Touro delivered a pop to ARTILLERIA PESADA, knocking loose one of the casters. Touro then delivered another hit to ARTILLERIA PESADA flipping it, and ARTILLERIA PESADA tapped out meaning it was eliminated from the competition. Wins/Losses *'Wins:' 3 *'Losses:' 4 Trivia *Not counting the countries auto combat entries ARTILLERIA PESADA is the most successful robot to hail from the country of Mexico *With exception of Psychotron, ARTILLERIA PESADA has only lost to Brazilian robots. *ARTILLERIA PESADA also competed at the 2015 Ecuadorian combat robotics competition Robot Games Zero Lattitud where it is known to have won at least two fights. Category:Mexican Robots Category:Invertible Robots Category:Middleweight Robots Category:Middleweight Quarterfinalists Category:Combat Robots Category:Robots that are still fighting today Category:Robots with more losses than wins Category:Robots that have never had a Judges Decision Category:Robots Armed with spinning bars Category:Robots that debuted in the 2015 RoboGames Category:RoboGames 2015 Competitors Category:RoboGames 2016 Competitors Category:RoboGames 2016 Non-Returners Category:FMB Competitors Category:Robots to have competed in China